The Wolf Loves theDove
by Mrskiki47
Summary: Reggie teams up with Betty to get the people they love jealous


The Dove tamed the Wolf

Chapter One

The Wolf

"Oh that Reggie, thought Betty, as she comforted Gloria Hart. The girl was in tears because she went out with Reggie Mantle a few times, and now the creep was not taking her calls, flirting with other girls, just downright acting like Gloria was not alive. 'And after I slept with him' Gloria kept this to herself.

'That rat!', thought Betty. "Why does he keep doing this to girls?. And why my friends?". "I'll see what I can do Gloria, I can't promise he will listen to me" Betty added. This had to stop. Gloria was girl # 30. Yes folks 30. They were in their third year of college.

"Thanks Betty, the pretty brunette said to Betty, as she wiped her tears, fixed her makeup and left the girl's bathroom to go to her next class. She wanted to look good when Betty made Reggie call her.

Betty just stood there, shaking her head. 'Reggie was a pure Jackass. And why did they always come to her? They seemed to think I have some control over him' Betty thought, still shaking her head.

But she remembered if Reggie had trouble getting rid of a girl, he would ask her help in getting rid of the now discarded young lady. This was getting out of hand. Betty was sick of Reggie for sure.

Betty soon left the bathroom as , still angry about being put in this position.

The last time this happened to six of her friends, they all stopped talking to her period.

'As if I had something to do with that rat's behavior!'

She knew she would see Reggie later that evening, so she would talk to him then. They were all meeting at first the student lounge then at Pop Tate's Chocklit Shopppe to celebrate winning or losing the Basketball Championship.

Betty went to the gym to get ready to cheer for the Big game tonight. This was a Very big game. They would be champions this year if they win. Betty was now a college cheerleader.

Guess who is captain of the college basketball team. You got it-Reggie Mantle.

During the game….

They had 10 seconds left, score was tied, 18 all

State U had the ball, Chuck and Archie brought the ball down the court, saw that Reggie was wide open, threw the ball to Reggie, and he scored 2 points,bell sounded. Game over.

STATE UNIVERSITY WON the Collegiate Champs!

The team came and lifted Reggie in the air, soaking each other with barrels of Gatorade. Everyone was excited. The cheerleaders ran to the team, everyone hugging kissing, just plain happy. Such cheering such screaming going on!

Betty hugged Reggie, who hugged her back, hard, beaming at the praise that was his due. He really was a handsome guy and he knew it.

"Hey, Mantle the Great has done it again!" He bragged. No one contradicted him tonight.

He was the man of the hour. He was also voted MVP. He had a chance of going pro in any sport he chose. Baseball, basketball, football, tennis, even golf. The guy seemed to do everything well, except stick with 1 girl.

"Reggie, I hate to get in your business, but I have to ask you something". Betty said later when they went to the school lounge to celebrate.

"Sure Bets. What's up? Sounds serious . Can it wait? Can we talk later? I have a date."

"OK, Reggie. That's what I want to talk to you about. Who is it this time?"

"Stacey from "History of Journalism'," "Hey Blondie, are you jealous?" he said teasing her

He knew she still had a thing for Archibald Andrews. Redheaded freckled face asshole.

"Look Reggie, you have to stop taking _My_ friends out and dumping them. Oh and humping them!

They get mad at _me_ Reggie"

"It's hard Betts if you have cute girlfriends. And they can't seem to keep their hands off me either" Boasting now

Just then Archie then came up to Betty,

"Hey Bets, we are all going to Pop's later. Meet you outside" Archie planted a big kiss on her cheek. Betty blushed, smiling at Archie love in her eyes.

This made Reggie angry, for some reason.

"Sure Archiekins", Betty gushed. "I'm coming!" ' Reggie can wait' she thought.

She would do anything for Archie...

When Betty and Reggie came out side, there was Archie with Veronica Lodge in his arms.

" Let's go to my house Archiekins. My parents are out of town. We can celebrate our own way' she cooed to him.

"Sure thing sweet pea", Archie said, forgetting all about Betty, Again. Same as always. And they began to walk away arm and arm.

"Hey Archie…" Betty called, knowing what came next. She played this scene too many times to count.

Archie turned to her and said, "Hey Betts. Have a good time at Pop's. I'm going out with Ronnie. I forgot we already had a date planned. Hey Reggie, make sure Betts gets home OK?". He waved to Betty and soon drove off with Veronica in his car.

"Why do you bother with that meathead?" Reggie came up behind her, startling her

"What do you care about me or anyone but yourself. Don't worry about me. Go ahead on your date. Don't keep Stacey waiting. I am tired of picking up the pieces of the broken hearts _you _leave behind! And stop going out with my friends! Who are you to talk!"

Betty then slapped Reggie as hard as she could, leaving a red hand print on his face.

"At least I let the girls know where I stand, Blondie. I don't lead them on. I tell them upfront how I feel. I don't string them on they way Andrews strings you along!" Then he turned to go on his date

Betty began to walk away, when he came back and grabbed her arm

"Look Betty I'm sorry, but why can't you see the guy doesn't want you? Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You are missing out on some guy who may really care about you because of Andrews"

"You aren't any better than him. Dating girls using them then discarding them like trash. I hate you both!"

She ran this time. Reggie chased her to her car, grabbed her again to really yell at her about Archie, but stopped when he saw her tears this time really crying hard. Reggie didn't comment on her slapping him. His date was also forgotten.

'Oh Betty, he isn't worth your tears. Please don't cry."

She cried more at his words, burying her face in his chest. It felt hard, yet comforting. She was getting sympathy from the Campus wolf.

God he hated seeing her cry. So he did what he did best. Reggie lifted her head by her chin, and kissed her.

Both were shocked at this. But imagine his surprise when she leaned forward, eyes closed, wanting to continue the kiss.

Reggie said, "Look Betty , I'm sorry if I upset you.."

"It's ok Reggie, I know it didn't mean anything to you. Thank for you for being there for me".

"But Betty, it did mean something" he whispered, but she didn't hear him

" Hey Betts,, what are friends for? Lets go to Pop's to celebrate. I won't tell anyone we kissed." He said arrogant as ever

"Great Mantle. It was no big deal, lets forget it. " she said

But neither of them could forget it.


End file.
